supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Darla Higgens
Powers: Power Manifestation: Darla is able to manipulate and control the weather through her psionic connection to air currents, water vapor, and natural electrical energy on both large and small scales. Also able to sustain flight at high speeds and resist greater levels of heat and cold without any ill-effects. Darla possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of weather over vast areas. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. Her precise control over the atmosphere allows her to create special weather effects. She can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through her body to generate electric blasts, flash freeze objects and people, coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, and, along with her natural ability of flight, summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight to elevate herself (or others) to fly at high altitudes and speeds. Darla has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include cosmic storms; solar, wind and ocean currents and electromagnetic fields. Storm can alter her visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to her will. Darla has been shown to be sensitive to the dynamics of the natural world, and her psionic powers over the weather are affected by her emotions. One consequence of this connection to nature is that she often suppresses extreme feelings to prevent her emotional state from resulting in violent weather. Darla's unique mutant ability allows her to harness and manipulate the force of probability. Her power, already dangerous in its own right, is easily tainted by her anger and fury, making her all the more deadly. She can interfere with other mutants' powers, causing them to go haywire, temporarily remove them, rendering the mutants powerless or cause attacks to rebound back at the attacker. She can manifest 'hex bolts' as auras of white-colored energy, allowing her to trap opponents and disrupt energy fields. when she used her "hex bolts" to knock out someone, disrupt others powers, and then trap the X-Copter, shutting it down and pushing it away. She can generally cause bad luck for people, making them trip or drop things when under the influence of her powers. Darla's powers also affect inanimate objects - she can cause things to break, combust, explode, heat up, move (sometimes to accomplish a specific goal in a manner similar to telekinesis) and even come to life. Darla must have free usage of her hands in order to use her powers, as she uses a lot of hand and finger motions to channel them. Psionic Exoskeleton-Armor: Darla can generate an enormously strong, powerful, durable and impenetrable psionic exoskeleton armor around her entire physical body by drawing more power, energy and strength from the bloodline of her African ancestors. This exoskeleton drastically enhances her strength, endurance, stamina, agility, invulnerability and durability, though she can only maintain it for short periods of time lest the effort leave her drained. Precognition: She is able to see events destined to occur and experience precognitive visions. These vision seem to often appear as dreams. Retrocognition: She is able to see events of the past. Clairvoyance: Able to see far off places or events as well as present events and her surroundings. Possess the ability to use her sight abilities to it's higher potential, the ability to look over somewhere/someone Psionic Detection: He has the ability to know various details about a mutants powers and their surface thoughts and memories. This ability also makes him an excellent tracker allowing him to locate individuals by innate knowledge and seeing their psionic aura.